Bryke
'Bryke '''is a 17 year old orphan boy. He was told he had been dropped off by his parents who were in the military when he was just a baby. Since then he has somewhat hated the military for their ways but nothing else.He first met his friend Mera while walking. He bumped intoh her. Early life For most of his life he lived in an orphange. He never enjoyed it though. The people were mean and the other children were mostly disgusting and rude. They were also very restricting. Being a free spirirt Bryke couldn't stand it. So when he was 16 he ran away. He had thought about it many times before but felt he couldn't survive on his own and was too scared to do it. On his second day out he met Mera while runnning from a man he stole a piece of bread from. She realizd this quickly and hid him by using her alchemy. She explained she was somewhat similar to him......an orphan. She would look after him if he would look after her. He agreed and they started towork together. Job from the Furher Though Bryke wasn't always sure about Mera's involvment in the military he participated in. However when the Furher requested them in his office He urged Mera ot to go. Mera ignored him and prepared to go. Bryke whodidn't want to see her go alone complied and went with her. The Furher told them he wanted them to infiltrate a terroist group. Bryke as going to say no but Mera got to it before himand said yes. The Furher then briefed them and gave them codenames. The Infiltration While Bryke as nervous Mera took the job seriously and quized him over his cover and hers for days before they went. Eventually they were sent on a train to a city named Ramone which was the base for the terrorists. They knew they were getting new recruits so they sent a woman who they called Simone. Little did they know this was a soldier named Lt. Renate Cazador. Cazador had been suspected dead so the Furher had sent Bryke and Mera. She had realized that they were her back up and she was unimpressed but dealt with it. Appearance Bryke was described as a tall boy wiith black hair and grey eyes. It wasn't very specific on what else. Personality Bryke was shown to be a very free spirited boy who didn't trust the military. He didn't like Mera's involvment in the Military because his parents left him in an orphange and he felt that they would stab her in the back. He doesn't trust many people however it was shown he would do anything for Mera. Abilties *'Combat- 'Bryke knows basic hand to hand combat from Mera. Though this is not his main source of fighting he does know how to use it well enough to get another person off his or her feet *'Weapons- '''Because Bryke is not an Alchemist he relies on weapons or Merato keep him safe. He prefers knives out of anything and carries at least three around with him at a time however he can use swords very well too. Relationships Mera He and Mera have a complicated relationship. There is some hinted romance in there for example he got jealous when she talked to a boy she kind of liked. He is also a bit over protective of herthough he doesnot need to be. She finds this extremely annoying and often retorts back saying she can hadle herself better than he cand handle himself. However they are best friends and take care of each other till the end. Lt. Renate Cazador Bryke showed a great amount of respect for Renate since she put her life on he linefor the mission. However he is skeptical about her since she is a soldier in the military. Trivia *His parents are unknown and have never been mentioned more than that they abandoned him and were in the miliary. So they could still possibly be alive.